First Date
by Mandatora
Summary: PJO. read this to find out more...


Title: First Date part 1  
  
Author: Amanda Hird  
  
Rating: I'll say PG just to be safe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Heelers characters. Sad really(  
  
Summary: PJ and Jo have never really been on an actual date. Amazing things happen when they do.  
  
Jo and PJ were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Ben was already at work. "You know, I've been thinking," said PJ. "You've been thinking?" asked Jo sarcastically, "Oh my god, I never thought I'd see the day." "No, seriously," PJ said, "Have we ever really been on a date?" Jo thought for a minute, "No, I don't think we have. Are you asking me out?" she asked jokingly. "Maybe. What if I am?" said PJ, grinning cheekily. "Well then I'd have to say yes, wouldn't I," Jo said. "Good," said PJ, kissing her. "Oh shit, look at the time, we better go," Jo said, looking at the clock when they broke apart. PJ put their dishes in the sink and they left for work.  
  
~~~~~ At the station ~~~~~  
  
"I still think that Lala is smarter than Po," said PJ, entering the station. "No way, Po is way smarter than Lala," Jo said, coming in behind him. "Ha," said Ben, "Dipsy is smarter than both of em." "And who asked you?" said Jo. "Hey, just offering my opinion," Ben replied, putting up his hands in mock surrender. "Well your opinion is wrong," PJ said, "Lala is smarter than all of them." "Lala?" said Tom, coming out of his office, "Lala isn't smart. Tinky Winky is smarter than the lot of em. And probably the lot of you too. Now get back to work." He went back into his office and shut the door. "Ahh, nothing like a bit of encouragement from the Boss." Jonesy said sarcastically. "Yeah, next he'll be tellin us we're actually worth something," Ben said. They all had a bit of a laugh before PJ went into his office and the rest of the coppers sat at their desks. "Hi all," said Susie as she walked into the station. "Hey," said Jo, looking up over the top of her ever-increasing pile of paperwork. "Hey Jo," Ben said as Susie walked into the locker room, "we're on patrol now." "But I wanted to talk to." "Now!" said Ben, cutting her off. "Fine then," said Jo, rolling her eyes. Ben took the keys off the hook. "Hey, I'm driving," said Jo, grabbing them off him.  
  
~~~~~ On patrol ~~~~~  
  
"So," Jo asked Ben, "Are you gonna be home tonight?" "Nah," He replied, "I'm taking Marissa to a new restaurant called the 'Thai Breeze'" "Ooh, sounds exotic," said Jo. "Yeah. So why did you wanna know? Do you and PJ wanna have the house to yourselves tonight or something?" Ben inquired.  
  
"No, actually, we're going on our first date since.ever."  
  
"So you guys have never even been on one date?" asked Ben.  
  
"Well, unless you count dinners at the Imperial, no." "Wow," said Ben. "Tell me about it," Jo replied. After they had finished patrol they decided to stop in and get the lunches.  
  
~~~~~ Back at the station ~~~~~  
  
Jo and Ben walked into the station. Jo put the box of lunches on the front counter and got out her sandwich. Jonesy came over and got out his sandwich. "Yum," he said, "sausages." Jo made a face. "Yuck," she said disgustedly, "how can you have sausages on a sandwich. Especially cold ones. Ergh." "Well at least I don't have pickles on my sandwiches," Jonesy said. "Hey I have pickles on my sandwiches," said Susie, giving Jonesy a threatening look. "Stop being mean," Jonesy said childishly, "You're ganging up on me. That's not fair!" and with that Jonesy ran off to the locker room. Jo and Susie laughed. "You guys are so mean," Ben said, frowning at them. "We didn't even do anything," said Jo, "he's just being overactive." "Yeah, maybe he's got PMS," laughed Susie. Jo laughed too. Ben frowned and sat down at his desk with his sandwich. Jo and Susie laughed again and then started doing their paperwork.  
  
~~~~~ After work, that evening ~~~~~~  
  
"So Jo, are you coming to the pub tonight?" Susie asked Jo, who was putting some paperwork away in her draw. "Nah, PJ and I are going out tonight," she said, then walked into PJ's office. "Oh ok," Susie said, "what about you?" she said to Ben, who was just about to leave. "Huh?" Ben asked, turning around. "Are you coming to the Imperial tonight?" Susie asked again. "Nah, I have a date with Marissa," he said, walking out the door. "So I guess it's just you and me then," Susie said to Jonesy. "No sorry, I have a date too," he replied, going into the locker room. "Oh," Susie said to herself, "Well if everyone else is going on dates tonight then I can too." She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hi honey, it's me. What do you say we go out tonight? . The footy? You can watch the footy any time . so get one of your mates to tape it for you . oh fine, but at least order some nice food or something . OK, see you soon . love you too . bye." She hung up the phone and left the station.  
  
~~~~~ ½ an hour later, at PJ's house ~~~~~  
  
"Ding Dong!" The doorbell rang out through the house. "I'll get it!" Ben called out from the kitchen. "I wasn't going to get it anyway," Jo laughed from in her and PJ's room. "Me neither," PJ said. He was standing behind Jo with his arms around her waist. They heard voices from downstairs and then the front door closing. A few minutes later a car started and drove off into the night. "I'm guessing that was Marissa," said Jo. "Yeah," PJ said. He kissed her on the neck, "We should go now," he said. "Good idea." Jo got her jacket and they went out to the car. "Oh no, I forgot something," she said. She ran back inside while PJ started the car. A few minutes later Jo got in the passenger seat and they pulled out of the driveway.  
  
~~~~~ At dinner ~~~~~  
  
"Wow, this place is beautiful," Jo commented from their table. It was on a deck overlooking a lake. "Yeah," agreed PJ, "almost as beautiful as you." Jo gave PJ a suspicious look. "What?" he said, "Aren't I allowed to compliment my girlfriend sometimes?" Jo laughed and looked back down at her menu. "Hmm, the chef's special sounds good," she commented. "Yeah. I think I'll have the steak myself," PJ said, reading his menu. "Well that's being a bit boring don't you think," Jo said, "Why don't you try something a little more exotic." "It's Steak Diane," PJ said defensively. "I don't care if it's Steak Diane or Roast Amanda it still doesn't make it exotic," Jo said stubbornly. "Fine then," PJ said, "I'll have the roast lamb. I've never had roast lamb before." The waiter came over to their table. "Are you ready to order?" he asked PJ. "Yeah, a Chef's special for the lady and I'll have the roast lamb," PJ ordered. The waiter wrote on his pad and said, "They will be ready in about half an hour," and walked to the kitchen. Their food came 15 minutes later ("That was quick," Jo remarked) and when they had finished eating PJ had an idea. "Let's go for a walk," he said after wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Where?" Jo asked. "Where do you think?" said PJ, indicating the lake with its path going all around lit with lamps. "OK then," said Jo. PJ paid for their dinner and then held out his arm for Jo. She linked her arm around it and they walked arm in arm around the lake. Half way around the lake they sat down on a park bench and looked at the view. PJ put his arm around Jo's shoulder and she leaned into him, sighing contentedly. PJ kissed her on the head and watched as the ducks came up to them to see if they had any food. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Marry me," he whispered into her hair. "What?" said Jo, sitting up. "Marry me," he said again. Jo was speechless. "I love you," PJ told her, "I always have and I always will." "But.but," Jo stuttered. "Shhh," PJ said, taking Jo's head in his hands and putting his face close to hers. "Just say yes," he whispered. "Yes," said Jo, still a little shocked.  
  
*Note: Roast Amanda: I had an aunty called diane(she's not my aunty anymore coz her and my uncle broke up) and I called her steak diane once so she called me roast amanda so yeah don't think I'm absolutely crazy when you read that bit.  
  
I hope you liked it. It's only short but I would love some feedback! I will start the next part soon! Xxxooo Manda Panda 


End file.
